The Great Muppet Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles (Remake)
(Instrumental number of "The Girl You Left Behind" plays as the nikkdisneylover8390 logo appears.) (The Jim Henson Pictures logo opens with Kermit sitting on a crane of a camera while in front of it, laughing before he turns his head sideways. Unfortunately, the crane of the camera falls, making him yelp and causing the director to say, "Sorry!".) London, 1897 (The camera pans slowly through a small street. A horse drawn carriage drives by. The horse snorts and neighs as the focus moves below the carriage and slowly zooms in on a tiny shop, Utonium's Toys.) (Inside, are two figures.) (The first figure is a small, slender, 5-year-old girl with peach skin, blonde hair tied in pigtails, flipper-like arms and legs, and big, baby blue eyes without a visible nose, ears, fingers, or toes, wearing a baby blue short-sleeved dress with a black stripe around the torso, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name is Bubbles Utonium.) (The second figure is kind 37-year-old man with peach skin, black hair, and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, a black neckties, matching pants, and shoes. His name is Professor Utonium, Bubbles' father and creator.) (Together, Bubbles and the professor are celebrating Bubbles' 5th birthday. Bubbles plays with a small rocking horse while the professor puts on a white lab coat.) *Bubbles Utonium/Olivia Flaversham: You know, daddy, this is my very best birthday. *Professor Utonium/Hiram Flaversham: Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet. *Bubbles/Olivia: (excited) What is it? What is it? *Professor Utonium/Flaversham: Now, now. Close your eyes. (He moves to a small cupboard as Bubbles tries to sneak a peek between her hands.) *Professor Utonium/Flaversham: Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now. (Bubbles giggles as the professor returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her.) (As a gentle tune plays, Bubbles opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.) *Bubbles/Olivia: (gasps) Oh, daddy! You made this just for me? (She sings merrily as she hugs her new toy.) *Bubbles/Olivia: La la la la! (giggles) La la! (Outside, a strange figure slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop.) (Inside, the professor smiles at Bubbles as if she likes her new gift.) *Professor Utonium/Flaversham: Do you like it, Bubbles? *Bubbles/Olivia: This is the best gift ever, dad! (kisses him on the cheek) (The professor smiles at this tender moment.) *Professor Utonium/Flaversham: Yes! It is! (Once the doll has finished her dance, Bubbles gets down from her chair to hug the professor.) *Bubbles/Olivia: You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world! (The tender moment is interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. Bubbles and the professor look towards the door as the rattling becomes more intense. The professor puts his arms around his daughter protectively.) *Bubbles/Olivia: Who's that? *Professor Utonium/Flaversham: I-I don't know! Quickly, dear! Stay in here and don't come out! (The professor hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it.) (At that moment, the same figure bursts in through the window. He is a small, slender goblin with green skin and yellow eyes (with the right one that is sometimes closed). He also wears a purple shirt, a matching hat, and brown pants. His name is Creeper.) (From inside her hiding place, Bubbles gasps, cracks the door, and watches in terror as her father and Creeper struggle. The professor shrieks, and the table flies towards the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing Bubbles back.) *Creeper/Fidget: Now I gotcha, professor! (cackles) *Professor Utonium/Flaversham: Oh! Bubbles! (Bubbles pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out.) (It was silent when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out. Bubbles goes to the window, calling out to the professor.) *Bubbles/Olivia: Daddy, where are you? Daddy...where are you?! Daddy! P-please answer... (echoing) DADDY!! (As Bubbles' cries echo in the night, the camera zooms out into the clouds.) Nikkdisneylover8390 presents The Great Muppet Detective *''Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) as Basil'' *''Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) as Dr. Dawson'' *''Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Olivia Flaversham'' *''Miss Piggy as Mrs. Judson'' *''Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) as Hiram Flaversham'' *''Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Toby'' *''Creeper (The Black Cauldron) as Fidget'' *''The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) as Professor Ratigan'' *''Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) as Felicia'' Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Nikkdisneylover8390's Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes